51 choses que'un personnage d'Harry Potter n'est pas autorisé à faire
by LolitaSerdaigle
Summary: En dehors des duels de magie, des cours de divination ou de torture d'innocents, certains personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter perdent un peu la tête et font n'importe quoi. Il est temps de leur demander d'arrêter, parce que ça ne peut plus durer. Venez découvrir ces listes d'interdictions !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

Note de l'auteur: Voici un OS inspiré de quelques fictions que j'ai pu lire sur fanfiction, qui s'appellaient "51 Choses que *MrBidule* ne doit pas faire". J'ai décidé de m'en inspirer et de faire la même choses pour l'univers d'Harry Potter, donc je n'invente rien, sauf les interdictions.

* * *

**51 choses que Lord Voldemort n'est pas autorisé à faire**

1-Lord Voldemort ne doit pas voler le nez de Mr Patate pour s'en faire une prothèse

2- Remplacer Nagini par Kaa, parce qu'il peut hypnotiser

3-Tuer Panoramix sous le seul prétexte qu'il ne veut pas lui vendre de la potion magique, même une bolinette

4-Faire des croche-pieds pour faire tomber les gens

5-Créer une machine lance-caramel et se servir de Cornelius Fudge comme cible- (Le Fudge est un caramel mou anglais)

6-Mettre une perruque noire et faire croire aux Moldu que Mickael Jackson n'est pas mort

7-Faire diversion en obligeant Bellatrix à danser nue lors de la bataille de Poudlard

8-Offrir des revues pornos à Rogue où il a préalablement collé la photo de Lily Evans sur la tête des personnages

9-Faire du trampoline sur les lits du manoir Malefoy

10-Essayer d'enfermer les sœurs Patil dans la lampe magique

11-Enfermer Luna Lovegood dans un donjon pour qu'elle lui déploie "sa longue chevelure

12-Chanter "La Belle et la Bête" devant Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks

13-Lord Voldemort ne doit en fait jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, JAMAIS regarder un Walt Disney

14-Il ne doit pas non plus se déguiser en Freddy Kruegger

15-Ni en Jason Voorhees

16-Ni en Jigsaw

17- Voldemort ne doit pas se déguiser du tout, surtout si c'est un tueur en série

18-Se faire tatouer le portrait de sa mère dans le dos

19-Créer un slogan "Rejoignez les mangemorts, on a des cookies !"

20-S'inscrire à X-Factor et menacer le jury de mort si il ne vote pas pour lui

21-Et faire ensuite une reprise des chansons de Céline Dion

22-Il ne doit pas non plus se faire mordre par un serpent génétiquement modifié pour devenir "Snakeboy"

23-Puis forcer Severus Rogue à être son "Robin"

24-Et ensuite demander à Narcissa Malefoy d'être sa costumière

25-Forcer Harry Potter à trouver des Pokéballs pour en faire des Horcruxes

26-Vider le dernier pot de Nutella devant Ron Weasley

27-Organiser lui aussi un Hunger Games. Ce n'est pas le bon roman, bon sang !

28-Construire une version miniature de Poudlard avec des cotons tiges et la mettre dans la tombe de Dumbledore

29-Partir en expédition avec les mangemorts en haut de l'Everest et manger tout le reste des provisions

30-Faire un duel de métamorphose en animaux avec Dumbledore et se transformer en dragon parce que c'est interdit

31-Scalper les cheveux de Ginny Weasley pour s'en faire une perruque

32-Et accuser ensuite Peter Pettigrew

33-Se faire pousser un bouc

34-Voler tous les cadeaux de Noël, là aussi c'est la mauvaise histoire

35-Poster les photos de ses victimes sur Instagram

36-Faire buger l'ordi du quartier général et accuser quelqu'un d'autre

37-Lancer de la viande crue sur les gens avec l'aide d'une petite catapulte. On ne joue pas avec la nourriture

38-Lancer la rubrique "adopte un mangemort" sur adopteunmec

39-Et ensuite inscrire les mangemorts sur le site

40-Monter un groupe de rock

41-Lord Voldemort ne doit pas faire une commande sur Zalando et donner la facture à Hermione Granger

42-Faire un concours de bonhomme de neige et faire fondre ceux des autres pour gagner

43-Créer un nouveau parti politique pour essayer de reprendre les choses en main en France. Il n'arrive déjà pas à tuer un ado, alors s'occuper d'un pays...

44-Retourner dans le temps pour cacher ses horcruxes dans différentes époques

45-Et si il le fait quand même, ne pas confier son horcruxe à son alter-ego moldu, Adolf Hitler

46-Décorer son journal de petits cœurs et coller une photo de Rodolphus Lestrange dedans

47-Le laisser traîner pour que Bellatrix tombe dessus et aille se suicider

48-Préparer un pudding à l'arsenic pour Dumbledore

49-Tenter une alliance avec les dictateurs terroristes, parce que contre un bazooka, on ne peut rien

50-Torturer les mangemorts quand ils le battent à GTA

"Bon, c'est tout je crois, on a tout écrit" soupira Walden Macnair en lançant un sort qui empêchait la liste d'être détruite.  
-"Avec un peu de chance, notre maître va la lire et retrouver la raison" fit Antonin Dolohov, l'air peu sûr de lui.  
A ce moment là, le seigneur des ténèbres arriva, une perruque noire sur la tête, en faisant le moonwalk.  
-"Numéro 6!" scanda Bellatrix !  
Il l'ignora et sorti une marionnette lapin, qu'il fit parler d'une voix aiguë.  
-"Regardez, je suis ventriloque et voici mon nouvel ami Flappy !"  
Il fit alors le tour du manoir en continuant d'essayer son piètre numéro de ventriloque.  
Rabastan Lestrange sorti sa plume et inscrivit:

51-Lord Voldemort ne doit pas non plus utiliser une marionnette pour parler et faire croire qu'il est ventriloque, parce que de un c'est débile et de deux c'est traumatisant et peu crédible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K Rowling, rien ne m'appartient.

Note de l'auteur: Cette fois ci, au tour d'Albus Dumbledore de se voir interdire ses délires !

* * *

**51 choses qu'Albus Dumbledore ne doit pas faire**

1-Albus Dumbledore n'est pas autorisé à organiser une fête en l'honneur des barbus célèbres

2-Et inviter Gandalf en tant qu'invité d'honneur à la place de Panoramix sous le seul prétexte qu'il ne veux pas lui donner la recette de la potion magique

3-Il ne doit pas forcer Cho Chang à chanter la Gangam Style pour lui, parce que de un Cho est d'origine chinoise et de deux parce que Poudlard n'est pas un cabaret

4-Si une dispute éclate entre des élèves, il ne doit pas intervenir en se déguisant en Hippie et déclarer que nous sommes tous frères, surtout si les élèves sont des Serpentards et des Gryffondors

5-Le directeur n'est pas autorisé à offrir une chèvre à son frère et dire qu'il s'appelle Mr Seguin

6-Il ne doit pas non plus danser sur Staying Alive en plein repas

7-Albus n'est pas autorisé non plus à organisé un Ford Boyard dans Poudlard et demander au professeur Flitwick de faire Passe-Partout

8-Il ne doit pas non plus déguiser le professeur Rogue en Batman et obliger le professeur McGonnagal à se déguisé en Catwoman

9-Se déguiser en Père Noël et distribuer des cadeaux à tout le monde

10-Se déguiser en Lapin de Pâque et donner des chocolats à tout le monde

11-En fait, Albus Dumbledore n'est pas autorisé à se déguiser pour les fêtes

12-Il ne doit pas obliger Bellatrix Lestrange à porter un badge "Les né-moldus sont nos amis, on y touche plus !"

13- Il ne doit pas organiser une soirée mousse à Poudlard, parceque Rusard sera obligé de tout nettoyer tout seul après

14-Il ne doit pas engager Kevin McCallister pour qu'il installe des pièges au cas où les mangemorts se pointeraient

15-Il ne doit pas engager Jack Skellington pour organiser les fêtes

16-Il ne doit pas obliger Hermione Granger à faire des bracelets de l'amitié avec lui

17-Albus ne doit pas appeler Bellatrix Lestrange "Amy Winehouse"

18-Albus ne doit pas obliger les aurors tel Alastor Maugrey ou Nymphadora Thonks à devenir des ninjas sorciers

19-Offrir un Death Note à Harry Potter sous prétexte qu'il à déjà affronter la mort des tas de fois

20- Mettre des élèves en retenue si ils ne sont pas capables d'avaler de l'huile de foie de morue sans la recracher ensuite

21-Demander à Ginny Weasley de devenir Poison Ivy et lui colorer la peau en vert et l'obliger à vivre dans les serres

22-Dire à Sybille Trelawney qu'elle finira sa vie seule et avec 39 chats en lisant dans les feuilles de thé

23-Déclarer dans une interview que Tom Jedusor est le meilleur coups qu'il n'est jamais eu

24-Forcer Sirius à devenir Lassie chien fidèle

25-Mettre du désherbant dans les plantes de Chourave et accuser Drago Malefoy parce qu'il à l'air fourbe

26-Demander à Spiderman de faire un numéro de claquettes devant Ron Weasley pour le guérir de sa phobie

27-Demander Luna Lovegood de nettoyer la Grande Salle avec une brosse à dent parce qu'elle ne lui à pas dit bonjour

28-Remplacer les symboles des maison par les teletubbies : Tinkie-Winkie pour les Serdaigles, Lala pour les Poufsouffles, Po pour les Gryffondors et Dypsi pour les Serpenatrds

29-Transformer les couloirs en patinoires et faire des glissades sur le ventre

30-Organiser un Hunger Games dans la forêt interdite

31-Et engager Rita Skeeter comme présentatrice

32-Demander à Blaise Zabinis et Pansy Parkinson de faire un pudding à l'Arsenic pour Cornélius Fudge pour être ministre à la place du ministre

33-Repeindre la garde robe d'Ombrage en caca d'oie

34-Danser sur "Alexandrie, Alexandra" et obliger les professeurs femmes à être se Albusettes

35-Transformer la chambre des secrets en bat-cave

36-Demander à Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkinson d'être les nouvelles Totally Spies de Poudlard

37-Demander à Colin Creevey de prendre des photos de lui en Merlin et de les vendre 15 gallions la photo

38-Boire du Nespresso et dire "What Else ?" d'un air sensuel devant des élèves

39- Se moquer des tenues de Luna Lovegood en la pointant du doigt et en riant comme Nelson des Simpson

40-Envoyé tous les Sangs-Mêlés de Poudlard à la colonie des Sangs-Mêlés (dans Percy Jackson)

41- Montrer aux 1éres années sa cicatrice en forme du plan de métro de Londres qu'il a au dessus du genoux

42-Organiser une rencontre avec tous les méchants et auto-proclamer Voldemort comme méchant de l'année en lui posant une couronne de laurier sur la tête

43-Attacher des ballons sur Poudlard pour pouvoir aller aux chutes du Paradis

44-Inonder la Grande Salle, accuser Harry, et faire de grands gestes des bras pour faire partir l'eau pour faire comme dans l'apprentie sorcier de Disney

45-Transformer le lac noir en lac de Nutella

46- Faire porter aux élèves "le chapeau de la honte" à chaque fois qu'ils font un bêtise

47-Dire que Rusard est un Sado-Masochiste et zoophile et que McGo pourra témoigner

48-Dire à Hagrid que quand il pète il troue son slip

49-Mettre des tickets d'or dans des chocogrenouilles et déclarer que les gagnants pourrons aller visiter la Chambre des Secrets

50-Faire fabriquer des objets divers à son effigie, comme des boules à neiges, des parapluies ect...

-" Voilà qui devra faire l'affaire!" déclara fièrement le professeur Chourave en fixant la liste avec de la glue perpétuelle sur le mur de la grande salle. Elle regarda ses collègues avec compassion, quand un "Par tous les caleçons de Merlin !" se fit entendre. Ils virent arriver en courant Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et Ernie McMillan, l'air traumatisés. Ernie se saisi de la plume que tenait le professeur Trelawney et écrivit :

51-Albus Dumbledore ne doit pas danser le twerk en slip kangourou dans les couloirs ou n'importe quel autre endroit de Poudlard !


End file.
